


Under Pressure

by Tritail



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: AU, Angst, Logan - Freeform, Patton - Freeform, hmmm, im bad at tagging, isnt everyone tho, just a lil tho, mermaid au, roman - Freeform, virgil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tritail/pseuds/Tritail
Summary: Roman, the merman Prince Charming... Is sent on patrol, when he finds a weird merman.Virgil was just trying to enjoy the smell of rain... And then it all went to hell.





	Under Pressure

Roman impatiently swam circles around his throne room, the crown resting on his red hair threading to fall off onto his lightly freckled face. His gold highlights traced the wavy white pattern through the middle of his tail, separating it from the bright crimson red scales that armored the rest. His fluke was a pearly white, with the gold highlights streaming into the large flowy fin. A stunning red and gold dorsal fin was spiked on the back of his tail, and small ankle fins accented the entire overwhelmingly royal merman.

His tail glinted as he passed the upside down jellyfish illuminating the room. A large storm was threatening to wreck the outskirts of his city, yet his father would not let them take refuge in the center of the city, where it would be safer. Instead, the king assigned the merman to make sure no injured Merfolk were washed up and discovered. A boring assignment for the overdramatic prince.

Nothing interesting could ever happen there...  
~

Although it was not exactly interesting, falling into a stormy ocean certainly got Virgil's undivided attention.

He was just relaxing on the end of the dock, watching the waves crash out from under the dock, enjoying the calming scent of rain. The cool salty air brushed the drissle of precipitation onto Virgil's face. The ocean was always great at calming him, simply watching the waves that came from behind him... 

A huge wave of salty water crashed on top of Virgil, breaking the dock and forcing the air out of his lungs. Virgil was slammed underneath the water, then he franticly flailed until he reached the surface.

Gasping for air, he opened his eyes as another wave of saltwater blinded him, pulling him to the murky depths of death. With a heave he pushed himself up to the surface. Rain pounded as he screamed for help, but it all was broken into high pitched gurgles as another wave crashed into him. Pieces of the wooden dock were flung into Virgil as the storm worsened, hitting him in the back of the neck several times before he felt dizzy. Virgil slipped under the waves as lightning crackled above him.

  
Bubbles streamed from his nose as he choked on the salt water weighing him down. The sound of thunder was muffled by the water surrounding him. Virgil let himself stop struggleing, drifting to the sandy bottom with no residence. The salt stung his eyes as dark spots clouded his vision; yet he felt strangely at peace as a numbness filled his senses, until all he felt was static.

~  
Roman fought against the waves at the top of the ocean, they were huge, towering things that could easily knock a mer out. So far, the patrol was extremely boring. The storm was muffled by the deep water, yet the rumbles still shook the ocean floor.

Until a high pitched call alerted him that another mer was around him. Roman internalized a sound of relief at the mers distress call, _finally, something interesting._

 

But the distress call was..off. It didn't sound right.

Diveing further into the water, he could smell blood coming from the ocean floor near the abandoned caves of the old Merfolk. Roman swam further down, investigating the scene. There was wood debris scattered everywhere, and the smell of human lingered strongly on a weirdly shaped rock that had some weird purple and black algae flowing around it...

Roman swam closer, but a small chirp came from the rock. Defiantly not a rock.

"What the..?"

Roman floated to the rock, circling it and chirping at it.

"Hello? Can you speak?" He said.

A soft groan followed by a unhealthy amount of bubbles was the response. Roman stopped circling and settled on the sand by the mystery creature. He did the only thing reasonable.... And poked it. The creature shifted, uncurling itself. A merman was underneath the.. Algae?

The "algae" was not algae, but a soft human material trapping the thing inside. Could it be a net of some sort? Being the kind prince he was, Roman took his scaled claws, and ripped the net of human material to shreds. Roman dragged the merman to shelter inside the caves.  
~

The feeling of lightness when Virgil woke up was unnerving. His eyes were itchy and blurry as he looked around.

_I'm I breathing?_

Virgil inhaled, but almost immediately coughed up a fit of... Bubbles.

_I'm I dead?_

The thought flayed in Virgil's mind. _I'm I?_

Than his mind started ticking a hundred miles a hour. He attempted to push himself up, but couldn't feel his arms... Or his legs... He looked down.

A deep purple tail was in place of his legs, with fins halfway down the tail, curveing in a pretty half oval shape on either side. The side fins were a iridescent blue and light purple, with a glowing light that matched one of a jellyfish. His fluke was the same color as his side fins, with it resembling more of a beta fish than a axalotol.

He choked out a scream was all he managed to release before the effort of breathing made him motivated to move.

And boy did he move...

Virgil shot upwards like a bullet, hitting his head on a really hard rocky ceiling. Dizzy, he floated back down.

A loud series of panicked chirps increased in volume as a golden red merman grabbed him down to the sandy floor.

"Calm down! You'll hurt yourself, are you ok?"

Virgils vision cleared, and a freaking merman as filling right next to him.

And Virgil almost went into a panic when he saw a person too close for comfort chirping things that somehow translated into words in his head.

'What the fu-'

 

"*F̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆u<Ḩ̸̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆tF̸̸̧̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆̈́̽͐̇͒̆Ḑ̸̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆MhDF̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆!%#̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆"

 

 

Virgil attempted to reply, but cut himself off at all the weird drowned gargle noises even Virgil himself couldn't understand.

The merperson backed away confused. "Can you speak?"

 

 

""̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆Ḩ̸̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆t ** _F̸̸̧̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆̈́̽͐̇͒̆_** Ḑ̸̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆ ** _Mh_** **D** F̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆"

 

 

 

 

' _What did you do! We're am I!'_

  
Virgil gargled, getting more and more frustrated at his own words. _What am I doing? Replying to a dream? A hallucination?_ He yelled in his head.

 

  
The merperson took a moment before chirping again. "Ok.... Can you.. Um, understand me?"

 

".;)(Ÿ̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟́̽͐̇͒̆ ** _E_** ş̸̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆;:?6"

 

 

 

' _Yes!'_

 

Virgil screeched Roman, trying desperately to speak.

Roman  sighed. "I guess I need to take you to Patton, I can't understand a word and your giving me a headache." He grabbed Virgil's wrist, making Virgil look down.

_My hood.._

Virgil yanked his bare wrist back, and looked behind the merman. A ton of ripped shreds of black and purple fabric floated behind him.

_My Hoodie!  
_

 

Virgil went berserk, screeching untranslatable profanities at Roman.

 

"F̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆eh _F̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆Icky_ _F̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆u <Ẅ̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟́̽͐̇͒̆Ḩ̸̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆tdr!}<#%#̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆!}F̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆u<Ẅ̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟́̽͐̇͒̆Ḩ̸̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆tdr!}<#%#̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆<Dieinahole!<F̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆u<Ẅ̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟́̽͐̇͒̆Ḩ̸̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆tdr!}<#%#̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆%#̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆_!}< **#%** #̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆F̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆u<Ẅ̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟́̽͐̇͒̆Ḩ̸̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆tdr!}<#%#̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆<Ẅ̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟́̽͐̇͒̆Ḩ̸̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆tdr!}<#%#̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆F̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆u<DHt!}<#%#̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆F̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆u<Ẅ̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟́̽͐̇͒̆Ḩ̸̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆tdr!}<#%#̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆"

 

 

 

  
Virgil resisted as the merman dragged him toward the cave exit.

 

"I need you to calm down." Roman crooned, desperate to keep hold of the merman.

 

 **"F̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆u <Ẅ̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟́̽͐̇͒̆Ḩ̸̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆t!@!!F̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆u<Ẅ̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟́̽͐̇͒̆Ḩ̸̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆td%#̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆#%#̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆!;**%#̸̧̩͚̣̦̮̺̼͔̲̭̯͈͇̟̈́̽͐̇͒̆!"

 

_'_

 

_Calm? Calm down! Haha! Ca **Am** you mother fucker let go of me and I show you how calm I can be!'_

 

The mer sighed... And began chirping a unfamiliar melody. Virgil slightly relaxed, suddenly fell limp.

  
_O my god I'm going to die. Again. I don't want to die. I'm going to murder this dude I swear the ripped my fucking hoodie this is the worst dude I ever encountered. I'm goingtodieifeelkindafuzzybutmyhoodiethisdudeisaprickfortakeingmyhoodieandrippingiti  
swearwhateverhpppendsszz-_

Roman watched the merman go from confused, to sacred, and to pissed in a matter of seconds. Roman then watched the mer collapse in a heap of sad scales on the floor.

  
"Are you okay?"

 

Virgil muttered something before slumping further into the floor. Roman gently heaved Virgil onto his shoulder, he defiantly needed to get the merman to some better shelter.

Roman finaly dragged the merman out. _I should probably ask his name.._ Roman glanced down at the sleeping merman, stifling a laugh at the soft snores. The rumbling in the water reminded him to hurry home before the storm worsens. _Storm... Not the most creative name, but it will have to do_.

 


End file.
